Updates
DC Universe Online undergoes constant updates and improvements, in addition to various changes Game Updates Update 56 : January 2016 Update 55 : December 2, 2015 Update 54 : November 4, 2015 Update 53 : October 7, 2015 Update 52 : September 16, 2015 Update 51 : August 13, 2015 Update 50 : July 15, 2015 Update 49 : June 17, 2015 Update 48 : May 27, 2015 Update 47 : May 6, 2015 Update 46 : March 25, 2015 Update 45 : March 3, 2015 Update 44 : February 3, 2015 Update 43 : December 10, 2014 Update 42 : November 5, 2014 Update 41 : October 7, 2014 Update 40 : September 2, 2014 Update 39 : July 23, 2014 Update 38 : June 30, 2014 Update 37 : June 4, 2014 Update 36 : April 29, 2014 Update 35 : March 19, 2014 Update 34 : February 25, 2014 Update 33 : January 8, 2014 Update 32 : December 17, 2013 Update 31 : November 12, 2013 Update 30 : September 18, 2013 Update 29 : August 20, 2013 Update 28 : July 24, 2013 Update 27 : June 25, 2013 Update 26 : May 28, 2013 Update 25 : April 23, 2013 Update 24 : March 12, 2013 Update 23 : February 20, 2013 Update 22 : January 16, 2013 Update 21 : November 27, 2012 Update 20 : November 6, 2012 Update 19 : October 10, 2012 Update 18 : September 5, 2012 Update 17 : August 7, 2012 Update 16 : July 17, 2012 Update 15 : June 27, 2012 Update 14 : June 4, 2012 Update 13 : May 9, 2012 Update 12 : April 18, 2012 Update 11 : March 27, 2012 Update 10 : February 28, 2012 Update 9 : February 2, 2012 Update 8 : January 10, 2012 Update 7 : December 13, 2011 Update 6 : November 15, 2011 Update 5 : October 4, 2011 MegaServer : August 11, 2011 Update 4 : August 1, 2011 Update 3 : June 9, 2011 Update 2 : April 5, 2011 Update 1 : February 22, 2011 Episodes Episode 20 Update : January 2016 Episode 19 Update : December 2, 2015 Episode 18 Update : November 4, 2015 Episode 17 Update : October 7, 2015 Episode 16 Update : September 2nd, 2015 Episode 15 Update : August 5th, 2015 Halls of Power II Update : May 12th, 2015 Amazon Fury II Update : February 3rd, 2015 War of the Light II Update : November 11th, 2014 Halls of Power I Update : August 6th, 2014 Amazon Fury I Update : April 30th, 2014 War of the Light I Update : January 22nd, 2014 Sons of Trigon Update : August 29th, 2013 Origin Crisis Update : May 8th, 2013 Home Turf Update : January 29th, 2013 The Hand of Fate Update : September 13th, 2012 The Last Laugh Update : June 14th, 2012 The Battle for Earth Update : March 13th, 2012 Lightning Strikes Update : December 6th, 2011 Fight for the Light Update : September 6th, 2011 HotFixes A HotFix is an update to the game that is on the server side and requires no player action Select a year below to see all the HotFixes for that year 2015 HotFixes 2014 HotFixes 2013 HotFixes 2012 HotFixes 2011 HotFixes Beta Updates Update notes released during the Beta prior to launch: December 10th, 2010 December 20th, 2010 December 23rd, 2010 December 29th, 2010 Category:Gameplay Category:Game Update